Behind the Anime
by snowinground
Summary: We find out what happens when Marluxia, Lulu, Axel, Rinoa, Tifa, Misa, Vexen and Haruhi meet and have some fun. Written in script so you don't get confused about whos speaking, find out what the BtA gang get's up too behind their roles.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Basically, these stories are from the minds of me and three of my friends. We have decided to do some cosplaying and each have a character. I'm Lulu and Rinoa, there's also Marluxia, Axel and Vexen, Tifa, Misa and Haruhi. Each one of us has either come up with one of these by ourselves or two of us have created on together. Though we might be able to cosplay, I want to put what we are going to do onto Fan Fiction.

So in a way it's behind the scenes off Organization, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII, Death Note and The Haruhi Suzumiya Series(?).

I will place a name either under or next to the title to show you which one of us has created this. Since I have not got all off them, you might have to wait until I see them again so I can get the rest of them.

Oh by the way. The people who are playing, Marluxia, Axel, Vexen, Rinoa, Lulu, Tifa, Misa and Haruhi are all girls. So if one bit seems really random, these are coming from disturbed girls minds. So beware! Plus I'm a girl as well!

Anyway. Have fun reading them! Hope they entertain you as much as they entertained all the rest of us. Even if some of them do seem a little worrying, trust me we're all fine. Well apart from Axel.... Who keeps hitting her head and loosing brain cells. Yuna as well... who's been in a mental hospital. Haruhi seems to have problems as well.... So I guess I'm the only normal one in the group...

Guy's if your reading this. Don't worry I'm joking!!

By the way, if anyone trys to take these. We know that we own them because either me, Axel or Yuna has the ones we have created written down on paper. We will know if you've taken them and put them into a video because as I have stated, we have written them down. If you don't believe me, where did I get the skits from?

Anyway. Enjoy!


	2. Skit One

Skit one – Written by Yuna

Marluxia: -Dancing-

-Lulu walks in-

Lulu: What the hell are you doing?!

Marluxia: Dancing the carmalldansen, what's it look like?

Lulu: Never heard of it.

Marluxia: But it's famous! You must of heard of it somewhere!

Lulu: Hmm...Well...

-Flashes back into Lulu's memory-

-Shows Axel listening to I pod-

Axel: -picks up I pod- Oh boy my favourite song!

-Looks around with shifty eyes and starts dancing-

-Lulu walks in and notices Axel dancing, then starts backing away looking scared-

-Back to present-

Lulu: Actually, no

**-**Haruhi walks in-

Haruhi: Oh hey guys!

Marluxia: Who the hell are you?!

Haruhi: I am Haruhi Suzumiya!

-Starts mini speech-

Marluxia: Never heard of you.

Haruhi: I'm the girl in Hare Hare Yukai, you must off seen it!

-Lulu suddenly turns around-

Lulu: That's worse then the Caramelldanse!

Marluxia: You said you'd never heard of it!

Lulu: Did not!

Marluxia: Did too!

-Marluxia and Lulu Start Arguing-

**-**Axel runs in-

Axel: Will you guys just shut up?! You're driving me all nuts!

-Everyone turns to face Axel-

Everyone except Axel: YOU!

-All chase Axel round the house*


	3. Skit Two

Skit two – By Lulu

Lulu: -Looks around- I hope no-one sees this..

-Starts music and dances randomly-

-Marluxia and Axel push door open slightly and look inside-

Axel: What the hell is she doing?!

Marluxia: I believe that's called dancing.

Axel: All right.... What the hell is that song?!

Marluxia: I believe it's a song called Bing Bang from Lazy Town.

Axel: Isn't that a little kids show?

Marluxia: Yeah

Axel: Then how do you know about it?

Marluxia: -Shifty eyes- I don't...

Axel: -Raises voice slightly- You just told me about it, so how could you not know?!

-Lulu turns around and stares at Axel and Yuna-

Lulu: -Shifty eyes- you didn't just see that did you?

Marluxia: Damn, erm...No...Bye Lulu!

Axel: What she said! Bye Lulu!


	4. Skit Three

Skit three – By Yuna

-Yuna sees Yuna 2 in a songstress or Gunner outfit-

Yuna: -spazzes- Oh god it's me in the future. Help me Lulu! -Cowers behind Lulu-

-Yuna 2 walks up to them-

Yuna: -Still in shock- Oh god, did Sin send you back a year?

Yuna 2: No.....Sin's dead

Yuna: Oh...

-Awkward Silence-


	5. Skit Four

Skit four – By Axel

Axel: I'm sure we're going the right way.

Yuna: AXEL! Don't tell me we're lost again.

Lulu: Yeah you have no idea how hard it is walking in this dress!

Haruhi: It doesn't help when you've walked around Trafalgar Square about three times.

Axel: I'm trying my best! You try leading us with this hood!

Haruhi: Well take it down then.

Axel: You know why I'm keeping it up -turns around- I don't want to look like an idiot.

Yuna: Oh yeah cos we look completely normal! Anyway you look idiotic enough with those weapons.

Axel: Ah you've got a point there. -Takes down hood- Hey we're on the right street!

Everyone except Axel: Well done genius!

Axel: -Shifty eyes- People are looking at me.

Random person: -Sniggers- Nice hair.

Axel: Shut up or I'll whack you with my weapons.

Lulu: Calm down Axel, we don't want to get into character just yet!

Haruhi: Oh come on the place is over there -points- Let's go.


	6. Skit Five

Skit five – By Axel

Lulu: -Looking around- Where's my moogle?

Yuna: I dunno

-both turn to Axel-

Together: Axel!

Axel: I'm sorry what?

Lulu: Axel please stop Day-dreaming! Where is my moogle?

Axel: How am I supposed to know? I never touch her stuff anyway!

Yuna: Yeah cos last time you got hurt by her.

Lulu: -Looks around- Yeah well he needed to learn.

Yuna: Learn what?

Lulu: Never steal Lulu's Oreo

Axel: Hey, that hurt me and I've still got the scar. -Covers left arm-

Lulu: Oh well you learnt the hard way.

Axel: That's unfair! -looks towards each in turn while saying- Yuna, Lulu, you know I can't resist Oreo's!

Yuna: That's very true. -turns to Lulu- Why did you put them in his cupboard.

Lulu: -Trying to change the subject- Hey look at that bird. It's dancing!

Axel: -Shrugs and sighs- Ah what's the use -Walks off-

Lulu: No really look at the bird, it's dancing!

Yuna: -looks at bird- Hmmm -pulls Lulu and walks off-


	7. Skit Six

Skit Six – by Axel

-Yuna, Haruhi and Lulu sitting at a table-

Axel: -Creeps up behind Yuna without being noticed- Om nom nom!! -Grabs Oreos and runs-

Yuna: I'm going to kill you Axel -Starts to chase Axel

-Haruhi and Lulu jump up and grabs Yuna-

Haruhi: Calm down Yuna, he only does it because he knows it annoys you.

Lulu: Yeah it must be tough being the only guy in the group.

Yuna and Haruhi: -looks puzzled- He's the only guy?

Axel: -walks in like nothing happened- Yes that's right. I'm the only guy. It's distressing.

Yuna: Um don't you mean stressing?

Axel: See! I'm so Stressed I can't even speak properly. -Get's worked up-

Lulu: -Sympathetically- Oh Axel come here. -Hugs Axel-

Axel: -Hugs back and then let's go- Thanks. -Tries to get away- Um, Lulu...

Lulu: Yes?

Axel. You can stop hugging me now!

Lulu: Oh yeah -lets go and walks backwards-

Haruhi: Let's party!

Yuna: Okay but no Oreo's.


	8. Skit Eight

Skit Nine – By Lulu

-All sitting round a table-

Yuna:...So we've all agreed that we are going to do one page about our favourite country?

Everyone else: Agreed!

Lulu: Oh I bag America!

Yuna: I bag Japan!

Axel: Damn it! I wanted Japan or America!

Haruhi: I bag England!

Axel: Oh f...udge kittens

Everyone except Axel: What?!

Axel: You stole the countries I wanted to do!

Lulu: Should of said faster.

Axel: Lulu, I'm gonna...

Yuna: -claps hands- Anyway, lets get to work!

-One day later-

-Axel sitting at the computer thinking-

Lulu: Hey Axel!

-Grabs printout-

Lulu: Bye Axel!

Yuna: Hey Axel!

-Grabs another Printout-

Yuna: Bye Axel

Haruhi: Hey Axel!

-Grabs last printout-

Haruhi: Cya Axel!

-Axel Groans and slaps forehead-

Axel: I give up! -Grabs piece of what seems to be blank white paper, but it has an embarrassing picture on it-

-At the meeting table-

Yuna: So what have we got?

-Everyone turns their paper over except Axel who has noticed the picture and trying to figure out what it is-

Haruhi: Looks good.

Lulu: Axel, what have you got?

Yuna: Let's have a look. -Grabs paper and her eyes widen- Where the hell did you get this from?!

Lulu and Haruhi: -look confused- Get what?

-Both walk behind Yuna and their eyes widen-

Lulu: Oh holy...

Haruhi: What the...!

-Yuna drops the piece of paper and they all stare at Axel-

Axel: What?

To be continued...


	9. Skit Eight Part Two

*shows a few previous clips from the first part*

*shows a few previous clips from the first part*

-All staring at Axel still-

Lulu: Axel, where did you get this from?

Axel: I dunno, I just found it lying around.

Yuna: I wonder who did –Slowly turns head towards Haruhi-

Haruhi: What?! I didn't do it!

-Both look at Lulu-

Lulu: Oh your saying I did it now?!

-Both nod-

Lulu: Thanks guys. But then again it could have been someone *stares at Yuna* like that.

Yuna: What?! I didn't!

Haruhi: Anyway…*picks up piece of paper* we won't be needing this anymore *rips up paper into tiny pieces*

Yuna: *rolls eyes* Anyway, back to the reports.

Axel: I'll..er…Be back in a second.

Others: Okay…

-Axel quickly gets up and runs out the room-

Lulu: I wonder where he's going..

Haruhi: Meh who care's?

-Axel runs back in carrying a globe-

Axel: *puts globe on table* There's your project *grins*

Others: Axel *sigh and shakes head before fading out*

The end!


	10. Skit Nine

Skit nine

-Black Water starts from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children-

-Flashing clips of Lulu in a pink and black dress appears at the start of the music before stopping and shows Lulu walking down a hallway, looking through doorways to find the others-

-Stopping the music at one point and the door she's standing it front off gets bashed inwards-

-Haruhi, Yuna and Axel all stare at her opened mouthed-

Lulu: -steps inside the room- Right, let me get one thing straight. Who ever put me in this dress is stupid, an idiot and –looks down at dress- has no taste in fashion.

-All laugh-


End file.
